Determined
by xHonokaxkh
Summary: After, returning to Konoha and rescuing Sasuke Naruto has become a hero and has been named the next Hokage. Now, at age 21, he wants to fulfill his next personal dream: to have a family of his own. Naruhina, UknXhina


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… If I did Hinata **_would _**be a main character.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto had finally fulfilled his dream of becoming a Hokage. At the early age of 21, he had accomplished his two goals in life: to become a Hokage, and to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto had also killed most of the members of the Akatsuki, including their leader. Now that he had finally fulfilled his dreams and promises. Naruto wanted to move on to his next dream: having a family of his own.

His first choice was Sakura; she had been his major crush for many years. However, Sakura still had a thing for Sasuke; which oddly enough **he** didn't seem to mind. Naruto had lost his interest for Sakura, several years ago. After all, she wasn't as nice as she claimed to be. His second choice was Hinata. Hinata was probably his best female friend; she was quiet and at times she acted weird, but she was nice. Besides, she had grown a lot since he last saw her, in a good way. In addition, she wasn't a Sasuke fan; he couldn't tolerate Sasuke fan girls anymore… On the negative side, Neji would kind of be his brother in law. He shuddered; Neji was **_really _**protective of his cousin. The things he would do to Kiba or anyone else who tried to get too near to Hinata, Naruto laughed inwardly.

Naruto didn't really know much about Hinata, except that there was this warm feeling he had every time he saw her. He also knew that Hinata blushed a lot, that her cousin was crazy and that her father was a harsh. As far as he knew, she was soft spoken, polite and nice; at least, she wouldn't scream at him or hit him. She'd take care of his children, cook ramen for him and clean his house…Besides she liked ramen too and she cooked good tasting ramen!!! Naruto laughed inwardly as he came to the conclusion that Hinata would be a good wife; and so he decided to pay her a visit.

Naruto walked towards the Hyuuga manor, excitedly. If he could just convince Hinata to be his girlfriend… Naruto felt his stomach flutter quite oddly, at the thought. Maybe he just needed some ramen? But then again, he could probably invite Hinata to Ichiraku's so that he'd kill two birds with one stone. He smiled widely at his smartness.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled happily from the outsides of the Hyuuga mansion. Several ninjas stared at him oddly, but Naruto didn't seem to care. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied as she waved from the inner garden. "I'll be right there, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga hastily walked towards the door allowing the Naruto to come in. The blonde haired shinobi practically jumped on Hinata. "Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto yelled happily as he hugged Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed crimson as he continued his friendly behavior. "Hinata-chan why don't you come with me to Ichiraku's?" Naruto said as he dragged Hinata around before she could even respond.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stopped a little before continuing the walk and poked her fingers shyly. "Is it true?"

Naruto paused and watched the heiress clearly for the first time. Hinata was beautiful, why hadn't he ever noticed her before? She spoke softly and shyly, with a hint of innocence in her voice. He smiled pevertedly; spending too much time with Ero-sennin had finally taken toll on him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again a bit stronger this time. "Is it really true? You're going to be Hokage?"

Naruto nodded silently as he grinned. Hinata, in a bold move, hugged him tightly. "That's great Naruto-kun! I'm so happy! You'll be the best Hokage Konoha has ever had!" Naruto blushed at Hinata's sudden reaction but tried to hide it. "… Y-you re-really think so Hinata-chan?" Naruto stuttered, maybe for the first time in his life.

Hinata nodded confidently and stepped back a little, instinctively. Naruto tried his best to hide his blush. "We should get going right?" Naruto blushed at the attention; many shinobis had already stopped to watch the scene.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he resumed his walk. "Do you remember the promise I made back in the Chuunin exams?"

Hinata nodded slightly as he continued to speak. "I intend to keep it."

Hinata lowered her head a bit, as a sign of appreciation. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. There's no formalities between us right?" Naruto laughed a little.

"Even if you're the next…" Hinata couldn't finish the question because she was interrupted.

"Yes… I'll always be Naruto-kun to you, alright?" Hinata nodded slightly as they reached Ichiraku's.

"Old man! Ramen for two!" Naruto yelled happily, to him this seemed like a dream. He watched as Hinata took a seat beside him. He watched her soft features carefully as she listened to him talk. Naruto ate a lot more than he used to too, just because he wanted Hinata to stay with him a while longer. He wanted to watch her smile, poke her fingers, blush and talk… Maybe, he was in love? He never felt like this with Sakura, Hinata was different, in a good way.

After paying the enormous bill, Naruto walked Hinata home. They said their goodbyes in a friendly manner, just in case Neji was still in the house. Honestly, Naruto really wanted to kiss her and he wouldn't mind having Neji chase him around. However, she seemed a bit hesitant after Naruto held her hand the whole way home, in a not friendly manner.

-"Maybe, her shyness had kicked in?"- Naruto thought. -"Does she really like me?"- The thoughts plagued his mind for the whole night, resultant in a quite restless night.

The next day, Naruto was determined to confess his love for the shy heiress. It seemed a bit rushed, but last night he felt in heaven. Never had he felt so good inside; sure there was the time Obaa-chan told him he was the next in line to be Hokage; but this was different. He dreamt of her shy kisses and hugs, her soft voice and her eyes. He wouldn't stand another day of this torture, he needed her… He really did.

Naruto got dressed, brushed his teeth properly, and combed his messy hair. He wanted Hinata to have the best impression he could get. He walked happily, hearing his share of positive comments on the way. He stopped at a familiar flower shop and greeted the teenage owner. "Ino-chan!!! I need your best flowers!" He grinned.

"Geez, Naruto no need to yell." Ino yawned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Naruto smiled wider. "It's a secret."

"Is it Sakura?" Ino guessed as she looked at him perplexed. Naruto shook his head and closed his mouth as he smiled.

"… Is it someone I know?" Ino asked again a bit more excitedly.

Naruto nodded still clearly tightlipped.

"Tenten? Temari? Um, Kurenai???" Naruto shook his head, again and again.

"It's not me, right?" Ino laughed a bit. "In that case, I give up Naruto. I hope whoever she is, makes you really happy." Naruto looked triumphantly at Ino.

"It's Hinata!" Naruto blurted not being able to control his abnormal happiness.

"Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?" Ino looked at him awkwardly as Naruto nodded.

"Naruto you do know… She likes someone else right?" Ino interrupted Naruto's cheerful attitude.

"…" Naruto looked at Ino seriously, but clearly surprised at Ino's remark. "Is it Kiba?"

Ino shook her head. "I'm really sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have said that… "

"You do know who it is, right?" Naruto asked as Ino nodded. "Please tell me."

"Maybe you should ask her. They've been dating for quite a while too." Ino stated as she lowered her head. "I really thought you knew."

"Please Ino-chan. It would mean a lot to me if you tell me who it is." Naruto sighed as he looked away from her.

"Naruto, you better sit down." Ino stated as she got a wooden stool from nearby.

"Hinata used to have a huge crush on you, remember?"

Naruto nodded slightly, not really knowing what she was talking about. He felt his heart sink. She used to like him… Why hadn't he noticed it before? **_-Maybe because you were too concentrated on Sakura to notice…-_** His conscience kicked in.

"Well, you see… Last year she met someone that shared the same faith for you, Naruto." Ino began. "At that time, only Hinata believed with out a doubt that you would become a Hokage. Hinata used to go everyday to Ichiraku's, because she really missed you; **_3 years of unrequited dedication…_**"

Naruto flinched, even if Ino did not mean to hurt him, he felt awful.

Ino continued. "She met him there… She was hesitant to speak to him, at first; but after finding someone who shared the same faith in you as she did; Hinata was overjoyed. Soon, she looked forward to meet him. At that time, Sakura and you really looked as if you two would… You know… Maybe that's when she lost hope that **_you_** would notice her. Hinata's always lacked confidence. So when he finally asked her out, Hinata was delighted; she never thought that she'd really like someone other than you…"

"It's Neji." Naruto whispered confidently.

Ino shook her head. "I told you, I can't tell you. You should ask her, she must be attending patients in the village's hospital right now."

Naruto nodded slightly as he began to walk towards the hospital. He was confused, last night… Was she only… Was that only friendly type affection? He tried to convince himself, that wasn't friendly type affection. It was more than that, he really felt it. He did, maybe she was starting to like him back again? Could it be?

The next hokage was confused. He walked slowly trying to forget what Ino had told him. Maybe he could get her back? He tried to think who the person could be... Damn it! He loved her more than anyone! He didn't care if this person respected him, HE LOVED HER MORE! When Naruto arrived at the hospital, he was determined. He'd win Hinata back, no matter what… or who.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto called as he walked into a small sized room. The patient that was here had already left and Hinata was currently fixing the bed.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata responded with a slight smile.

Gods didn't she know how painful it was for him to see **_her smile_**. He breathed heavily, they were alone, and this part of the hospital wasn't commonly used. He slowly locked the door just in case. Hinata looked at him back with her innocent eyes. "Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?"

Naruto could feel his heart beat faster as he confessed: "I love you Hinata-chan. I really do."

Hinata was shocked, but didn't have enough time to respond. Naruto had already placed his lips on hers. Naruto's kiss was far from the chaste kisses she was used to. Maybe at another time she might have enjoyed it, but not now. Hinata closed her eyes, as she tried to break from the passionate kiss, but not surprisingly Naruto had already pinned her down on the small bed. She wriggled free after a few minutes, breathing heavily and clearly aggravated.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun… I can't!" Hinata covered her face as she left in a rush, leaving a still confused Naruto behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! Please! I want to know who you think the person is. I'll write the names of the people who guessed correctly on the next chapter, since the person will be introduced on the next chapter. Please click on that purple button and review.


End file.
